


Morning with the Sirens: Bleach Blonde

by crookedneighbour



Series: Sisters and Sirens [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Breakfast, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Families of Choice, Food, Gen, Lesbian Undertones, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley is in the mood to play pranks. Wacky antics ensue.</p><p>There is also an image included that is also DC ladies related for the recipient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning with the Sirens: Bleach Blonde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/gifts).



Harley carefully screws the top back onto Selina's shampoo bottle. She's never done this prank before, but Mr. J always insisted it worked when he did it to Eddie.

_"And that's why he wears the bowler, my little sweet pea!"_

Her pudding could be so clever! The thought of Selina with bleach blonde hair was already giving her the giggles.

Harley first peeks her head out of the bathroom, cracking the door open the minimum required to poke through. She glances side to side a few times, then dashes out of the room. Her pigtails flutter behind her in girlish glee, while a mischievous smile is plastered across her face.

Before heading down stairs she straightens out her pajamas to avoid looking suspicious. When she enters the kitchen she yawns loudly, doing her best to act natural.

Selina is eating a fried egg on toast, and idly flipping through the _Gotham Daily_. She is wearing black pajama bottoms and a matching black tank top. Near by her myriad of cats and kittens are eating breakfast as well. 

Red is eating a fresh apple and looks enraptured by it. There is a loud crunch with every bite and a slow trickle of juice on her lips, while her red hair matches the vibrant color of the fruit. Harley can't help but smile at how pretty she is.

"Morning Red! Kitty!" greets Harley, full of nauseating enthusiasm. 

Ivy glances over at Harley, already suspicious. Harley pouts inside. She forgot how smart Red is. She was totally a scientist before becoming a professional law bender, a phrase Kitty taught her. Harley focuses and does her best to not give away the secret.

"And what have you been up to this morning?" probes Ivy. Harley is never up this early... Unless she's playing a prank. It's been at least a few weeks since she had found all her furniture glued to the ceiling so it was about time for something to go humorously wrong again.

"Nothing really. I uh... cleaned my... my mallet!" fumbles Harley. She rattles her brain trying to think of a cover story. "The security guard from yesterday really bled on it a lot!"

Ivy just rolls her eyes. Harley always alternates her pranks, so it's Selina's turn anyway. As bad as a liar as Harley is, Selina still hasn't had her cup of coffee, which leaves her a little slower and less catlike than usual. Besides, she's still kind of pissed at her for letting one of the cats get into her garden. Her babies don't even smell like catnip.

Selina looks up from her newspaper. There are no new museum exhibits in town which means nothing new to steal. Ivy will probably have some business man she wants to rob though. This usually leads to Selina' stealing some trophy wife's diamonds which is never a bad thing. If the rest of her life was diamonds, cats, coffee, and a certain billionaire who looks good in black she'd be a very happy kitty. Somewhere tropical maybe?

"Morning Harley," returns Selina. She folds up her paper and gives the cats a quick glance. Everyone has enough food. "I'm gonna hit the showers. See you girls in 30."

Ivy shrugs and goes back to her apple. Harley pours herself a very large bowl of Frosted Batty-'O's and douses it with milk.

"Isn't that kind of ironic?" asks Ivy, gesturing at the cereal box. Each wheaty nugget comes in the shape of either a bat, a long car, or a scowling man in a Batman mask, and is jam packed with all the vitamins a young person needs to start their day.

"Nah. I like to imagine I'm crushing that annoying Batman with every bite," chirps Harley. She demmonstrates, loudly crunching down on her next bite of cereal. 

"See?"

"Whatever."

In a little under half an hour there is a loud scream, and then a thunder of stamping as Selina barrels down the stairs. Her hair as turned bleach blonde in large patches, and is still varying shades of black and brown in others.

"Harley....." she growls. "What did you do?"

Selina sounds absolutely furious and is moving slowly towards Harley, who is in a fit of laughter.

Between her snorts and chuckles she can hardly make out her attempt at an apology. Even Ivy is smiling a little.

"Kitty... I just.. Oh my gawd your hair is--"

When Selina swipes for her she is already gone and running up the stairs. Harley dives into her room and easily steps over the tripwire she placed. Nothing goes with bad hair like a whip cream pie to the face.


End file.
